Dulce tempestad
by Hirumi HdZ
Summary: La temporada de lluvias había comenzado, nunca viene mal una tarde en compañía de la persona a quien más quieres. Sin embargo no todo en la vida es dulce ¿Porqué tenía que doler tanto el rechazo? Un pequeño OneShot Lukanette


Sintió el frío contacto de sus manos, en verdad el clima estaba siendo inclemente ese día. Incluso sus gruesas lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que escurrían sobre su rostro.

La miró a los ojos y entendió todo, la cubrió con su paraguas y caminaron juntos hacia el barco Libertad. Quería llevarla directo a su casa, pero en el estado en que se encontraba no haría más que preocupar a sus padres.

—Pasa, no te preocupes, nadie te verá así. Mamá y Juleka salieron de París, tardarán al menos unos días en volver— Una joven temblorosa asintió e ingresó al lugar.

Ambos se dirigieron al camarote del chico y tomaron asiento en la cama, se acercó un poco más fundiéndola en un abrazo para proporcionarle un poco de calor.

Su torso estaba completamente empapado, pero no le importó. —¿Qué pasó para que te pusieras de ese modo?— Preguntó asentando delicadamente su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Ella solo intensificó el abrazo y se soltó a llorar, aquel llanto era realmente de dolor, de ese dolor que te hace sentir incapaz de cualquier cosa.

Y finalmente entre sollozos murmuró —Se ha... comprometido... se ha comprometido con Kagami, la boda será en un mes

Con que era eso, sabía que Marinette había pasado años detrás de Adrien pero nunca obtuvo resultados. Le daban ganas de gritar de alegría, pero el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento lo hizo contenerse.

—Luka...— continuó hablando en un fino hilo de voz —Ahora él está realmente fuera de mi alcance

Nunca toleró verla sufrir, pero no podía decirle tan crudamente «Ya era momento de que salieras de tu ensoñación, hay tantos chicos allá afuera que quisieran estar en el lugar de Agreste» y él era uno de ellos, si tan solo ella lo viera como algo más que un amigo.

No dejó de abrazarla hasta que esta se tranquilizó —Prepararé té y galletas ¿Porqué no buscas en el cuarto de mi hermana algo de ropa seca? Probablemente haya algo que te quede— sugirió el joven sonriente

Un poco reticente Marinette aceptó, eligió entre las prendas de su amiga las que a su parecer le amoldaban mejor.

Cuando él al fin salió de la cocina ella ya estaba ahí, esperándolo pacientemente. Y sin disimulo alguno se quedó observándola fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó un tanto confundida la joven

—Solo admiro lo bien que te sienta el _estilo Couffaine_— Dijo Luka en un ligero tono burlón haciendo énfasis en lo último, causando un sonrojo en la peliazul precedido de una pequeña risa.

Al menos después del trago amargo que pasó había logrado hacerla sonreír. Le ofreció una taza de té y la incitó a tomar algunas galletas.

Se limitaron a comer y tomar la bebida, dejando oír el deleitante golpeteo de la lluvia en el barco. En algunas ocasiones el mayor de los dos lanzaba miradas cargadas de ternura a su interlocutora, quien ocultaba su rostro ante la pena.

Él realmente hacía efecto en ella ¿Por qué seguir negándoselo así misma? Tal vez el amor que creía sentir por Adrien Agreste era lo suficientemente fuerte para reprimir desde un principio aquellos sentimientos por quien tenía enfrente.

Cuando el postre estaba por terminarse el sonido de la lluvia se volvió estrepitoso, anunciando que una tempestad estaba por soltarse.

El caer de las gotas de agua era cada vez más golpeado e incesante, incluso se podía sentir el ligero meneo de la morada. Probablemente el creciente caudal del río era la causa.

—Apresúrate Marinette— Dijo alegremente el chico jalando suavemente de la mano de su amiga, dejando un semblante de confusión en ella.

Lo siguió hasta la ventana más cercana, ambos se colocaron frente a ella, observando el espectáculo que esta les brindaba.

—¿No es maravilloso? Me encanta admirar la belleza del río Sena en días así. Es como poder oír la más hermosa melodía.

—Es realmente... mágico— Respondió aún atónita ante la vista que presenciaba

Podían oír la fuerte caída de la lluvia contra el suave oleaje del agua. El movimiento que causaba era sumamente relajante, a lo lejos se podían admirar las nubes más cargadas causando un verdadero espectáculo de luces.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, casi por inercia la joven pegó un brinco debido al susto aferrándose al fuerte torso de su acompañante. Este la miró con dulzura, ella era muy tierna sin siquiera proponerselo.

La oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse presente en la pequeña habitación, la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, sucumbiendo ante la belleza de aquellos zafiros, dudando ante sus acciones.

Para al final fundirla de nuevo entre sus brazos en un fuerte y delicado abrazo, que deseaba no terminara jamás.

—Luka, gracias por la tarde de hoy— Susurró la franco-china aún pegada al pecho de quien le había brindado paz.

Obteniendo como respuesta un "Siempre estaré para ti", aunque para él esas palabras no fueran ni medianamente suficientes.

«Siempre estaré para ti, porqué aunque ya te lo haya dicho para mi no dejas de ser la chica más extraordinaria, clara como una nota musical y sincera como melodía, y aún hoy en día eres la música que suena en mi cabeza desde que nos conocimos. Es por ello que permaneceré a tu lado aún con el correr del tiempo, así tenga que estar oculto entre las sombras, porqué para mi tu bienestar es muy importante _**mon douce mélodie**_»

Eso era lo que en realidad le nacía decir, sin embargo el pequeño atisbo de control que le quedaba le sugirió que quizas lo mejor era guardar aquellas palabras para si mismo.

* * *

Hola, sé que quedó un poco vana la historia, sin embargo espero que la idea se haya entendido y que hayan disfrutado en leerla. Tenía mucho que no escribía algo así que ojala el resultado haya sido de su agrado, un saludo a todos y espero leernos pronto (^-^)/


End file.
